


Can't Help Falling In Love

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't help falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

MK locked her car, pulling her coat tighter around herself, trying to ward of the cold, bitter January air. It had been a long day at work, but getting to see Kurt at the end of the day was always comforting. It was one of her favorite moments of the day, getting to go home and curl up in Kurt's arms and relax after a stressful day at work. Today was special though, it was their five year anniversary. They'd been together for five whole years. She didn't know what exactly to expect, but last year Kurt had made a really nice steak dinner and had bought really nice, and expensive, red wine. It had been a night she would remember forever.

She tried to open the front door, but found it locked, oddly enough. Kurt was almost always home before her. Maybe he was at the store, but upon further inspection, she saw Kurt's car, proving her theory wrong. She fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She stepped into the house and out of the thick snow that constantly fell. She kicked of her boots and hung up her coat and set her purse in its usual spot. 

"Kurt!" She called out, but got no response. 

"Kurt?" She tried again, but to no avail. 

She frowned slightly and made her way to the living room, where she stopped abruptly in the doorway surprised. A fire was lit in the fireplace and candles were lit and scattered around the room. On the coffee table was a small sketchbook, a piece of paper, and a steaming coffee cup. She walked over and sat on the couch, picking up the coffee cup and taking a drink, letting the hot chocolate warm her. She picked up the piece of paper, quickly recognizing Kurt's neat handwriting scrawled across the page. 

_  
Happy anniversary my dearest MK. I hope you had a great day at work. I hope everything is perfect, and not too much, but nothing could be too much for you. I got you something, I hope you love it. I love you bunches MK._

_~Kurt  
_

Kurt was always the sweetest. He had done all of this for her. She smiled as she picked up the sketchbook that lay on the table. It had her and Kurt's initials surrounded by a heart. She opened the small book and took in the picture that was drawn on the page. It showed a school front and a crowd of students, but two stuck out of the crowd. A nerdy boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes, and a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

That had been the first time they'd seen each other. It had been the first moment she'd laid her eyes on the love of her life. It had been the first time blue had meet brown and hesitant smiles had been shared. 

She flipped the page, seeing the next drawing, which brought a smile to her face. It was a drawing of lockers and papers scattered on the ground. It showed the brown haired girl smiling at the blue eyed boy, who was handing her a book. That had been the first time they'd actually talked. The first time she actually heard his beautiful voice and that nervous laugh that she loved ever so much. 

She flipped the page again, her smile getting bigger at the sight of the next drawing. It showed their first kiss. It had been hesitant and quick, but still so magical. It had both of them blushing heavily, but smiling brightly. It had had felt, in that moment, that the two had grown a whole lot closer.

The next drawing was of just her. It had been the day Kurt had taken her on a picnic. It had been this secluded little part of a park, where a stream bubbled peacefully nearby and it was nice and grassy. They had eaten the nice lunch Kurt had packed and had sat side by side, bare feet in the water of the stream. She had splashed water at Kurt, causing him to laugh and kiss her, more than once. She had fallen asleep with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating, and the sun shinning down brightly on them. 

The next was of the two standing out in the snow, their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss, that had made everything around them still. It had been, in that moment, that they both knew they loved each other. That they knew all they ever wanted was right in front of them. In that moment, she knew all she'd ever need was the shy, nerdy boy in front of her. 

She flipped the page, seeing the two in an airport, hugging each other tightly. That had been the day she had to leave for college. The college she was going to had been states away from where she'd grown up. She had been so reluctant to leave Kurt, but he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and follow her dreams. She had known it would be hard leaving him behind. But she also knew she'd she him again, that they'd never truly be apart. 

The next picture was of them, each having a hand pressed against a computer screen. They had been a thousand miles apart, but they had never felt closer. Ut had been a ritual of theirs to talk over Skype whenever possible. Of course it had been hard, but they worked through it, because their love for each other ran so deep. 

Another page turn had her smile widen and tears welling up in her deep brown eyes. It showed the two of them the day shed gotten home from college. The day she'd finally gotten to stay home for good. Kurt had picked her up, spinning her around, pure joy on both of their faces. They had been missing the other more than they ever imagined possible. 

The next drawing made her laugh. Her hair was a mess and she was curled up against Kurt's side. It had been their first day I'm their house together. She had been so stressed over trying to unpack and had yelled at Kurt. But at the end of the day, it had been silly and Kurt was there to comfort her and tell her it would be ok. And she believed him, because she knew that as long as they had each other, then everything would always be ok.

She turned to the next page, staring at it confused. It showed her siting on the couch, looking shocked as Kurt was on one knee, a ring box in hand. He was proposing. She glanced up from the small sketchbook, which quickly fell to the ground as her hand moved to cover her mouth and the tears that had welled up spilled onto her cheeks. 

"MK, my beautiful, beautiful girl, will you marry me?" Kurt asks, on one knee, the ring box held out, displaying a beautiful diamond ring. 

She nodded quickly. "Yes!" She managed as she caressed his face and kissed him deeply. 

A cold metal band slipped around her finger as Kurt rests his forehead against hers, unable to keep the smile off his face. She smiled back brightly, teary brown eyes meeting teary blue. It was like falling in love all over again. It always would be.

"I love you so, so much." Kurt says, gently stroking her cheek. 

"I love you too!" She replies, bringing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> MKtheMac is one of my favorite things right now :3 I hope you enjoyed that! It was based of the video linked below! 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=WL&v=XLpDiIVX0Wo


End file.
